The present invention relates generally to design and construction of a torque releasing mechanism to be used on fitness training equipment or machines which employ cables to produce the needed resistance for weight training.
Most fitness equipment employs a cable and gear system to provide fitness users a way to train their body and build up strength. The simplest fitness equipment or any home gym system is made up of some form of resistance (typically weight packs) at one end, and a grab bar or handle bar at the other end so that a person can pull down the grab bar to exercise.
In the above-described cable/gear system, there is some amount of undesired torque being accumulated to the cable as the equipment is being used repeatedly. The cable, mostly made of steel or other metallic material, travels through the gears in the fitness equipment to provide a user the resistance (usually in a form of suspended weight packs) needed for the training. As the torque builds up in the cable over time, the handle bar may spin and turn when a user is just about to grab it or just after letting it go, and poses potential danger to a user.
Moreover, the built-up torque in the cable sometimes causes the cable to derail out of its groove in the gears, and, if not restrained properly in its groove, may cause the fitness equipment to malfunction, such as sudden change to the tension of the cable (due to the derailment of the cable during use) and pose even greater danger to users.